Shady Cady
"''Bring it on, Fool!"'' -Raymond "Shady" Cady in Pie Town Championship Raymond "Shady" Cady is a character in The Muscle Hustle. He is best known for his high speed which, combined with his piercer movement and incredible set of abilities, makes him deadly against lightweight showman and female wrestlers. Shady is reckless no matter what alignment is chosen, but the more he embraces his thug persona the more tattoos and scars he collects. 'Biography' A lifelong bad boy who's been in and out of correctional facilities since the first grade, Ray "Shady" Cady is as beloved by fans as he is despised by his probation officer. Shady has turned to the wrestling ring as an outlet for his love of a good fight and terrible vendor food. In the ring he hands out beatdowns like a judge handing out assault charges. Stats Matches Shady Cady is featured as a secondary boss in level 8-8 of the Pie Town Championship. He is also the main boss of the Special Match Shady Dealings!. Completing Shady Dealings! is the only way to obtain Cady's unique four star gear and hence promote him to five stars. 'Abilities - Face' 3-Star Abilities * Weapon: 'Illegally carries sand in underpants. When bumped by an active teammate, the chaos and distractions are used to throw it into an opponent's eyes. * 'Flying Fury: 'Will jump up and over any obstacle instead of running as usual, dealing heavy damage where landing. Charges in 12 turns. * 'Count Down: '''Reduces the countdown timer of teammates by 1, every time they bump into him. Special moves can be performed sooner! '''4-Star Ability * Heartbreaker: '''Does increased damage to members of the opposite sex. '''5-Star Ability * Bully: 'Does increased damage to lightweight wrestlers. 'Abilities - Heel 3-Star Abilities * Weapon: 'Illegally carries sand in underpants. When bumped by an active teammate, the chaos and distractions are used to throw it into an opponent's eyes. * 'Flying Fury: 'Will jump up and over any obstacle instead of running as usual, dealing heavy damage where landing. Charges in 12 turns. * 'Foresight: '''Can preview the path of the wrestler before the fling. '''4-Star Ability * Heartbreaker: '''Does increased damage to members of the opposite sex. '''5-Star Ability * Bully: '''Does increased damage to lightweight wrestlers. '''Gear 3-Star Gear * [[Prison Gang Bandana|'Prison Gang Bandana']]' (+1% Speed)' * [[Prison Knuckledusters|'Prison Knuckledusters']]' (+1% Attack)' * [[Prison Shirt|'Prison Shirt']]' (+1% Health)' 4-Star Gear * [[Ray's C-Block Special|'Ray's C-Block Special']]' (+2% Attack; Face)' * [[Ray's D-Block Special|'Ray's D-Block Special']]' (+2% Attack; Heel)' * [[Police Pants|'Police Pants']]' (+2% Health)' * [[SWAT Boots|'SWAT Boots']]' (+2% Speed)' 5-Star Gear * [[Capstone Gear|'Capstone Gear']]' (''Various)' '''Gallery' 'PvP Ring Entrance' 'Trivia' * Shady Cady is the fastest wrestler in The Muscle Hustle. * Shady Cady (Heel) appears in the cover of the Multiplayer section pairing up with The Serpent. * His Heel artwork depicts Shady with an eyepatch, which is interesting considering that he develops Foresight if following that alignment. * Shady Cady is the title of a detective fiction written by Roger Leon Burnley. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Law & Disorder Category:Superstars